As is well known, regulation of the rotational frequency of the hydroelectric unit is accomplished by adjusting the degree of opening of the hydraulic turbine gate apparatus and altering thereby the flow of water to the hydraulic turbine runner. To attain a good agreement between the unit rotational frequency and an assigned value, the device controlling the degree of opening of the gate apparatus is provided with an integrating element to insure floating control.